<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Lead, First Love by WinterWrath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384145">Second Lead, First Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath'>WinterWrath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Isekai AU, M/M, Royalty AU, me trying to deal with my second lead syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunoo doesn’t know how he got reincarnated into a novel. All he knows is that his sister, the main character, was stupid enough to reject Prince Sunghoon, the second lead — so he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       First and foremost, Sunoo absolutely despises romance novels. There’s something about cheesy romantic lines that doesn’t sit well with him. Maybe it’s the fact that he hasn't actually dated anyone before or that he's still single after graduating high school that irks him the most — but everyone has their own reasons. Probably.</p><p>       So it was a complete shocker for him to find himself browsing tons of novels in the romance a week before his first day in college. It’s been too long ever since his heart last fluttered and he was just feeling quite down these days. In other words, he was <em>attempting</em> to try and feel something (or just recognize what flirting really is).</p><p>       “The Maid and the Duke.”</p><p>       “Prince’s Concubine.”</p><p>       “Secret of the Wine Cellar.”</p><p>       <em>Distasteful.</em> Sunoo’s face was disgusted as he read through the titles of some of the more <em>popular </em>novels for the adult female section. Wouldn’t blame them though. All the princes from the three different books were quite good-looking. But it isn’t exactly what he was looking for.</p><p>       “The Other World. Huh.” Sunoo found himself staring at the book cover a little too long. </p><p><em> "One of the guys is kinda cute." he </em> said to himself. </p><p>But soon he’d realize that the certain guy he chose was the second lead, so he’s bound to cry that night.</p><p> <em>Kim Sunoo? Weird. </em>He found it quite interesting how one of the side characters was named after him, and being the narcissist that he was, opted to read this novel — and it all started there. He didn’t know what time he slept but all he knew was that Prince Sunghoon deserved better in the story.</p><p> </p><p>       He wakes up, on a much softer bed than usual. With the blinding rays of the sun ever too bright to process, it took him sometime to realize that he was in a completely different room.</p><p>       <em>This is not my college dorm.</em> He thought aimlessly. Maybe he was still dreaming so he decided to get comfortable in his bed once more.</p><p>       “Kim Sunoo! Wake up!” If the scream wasn’t enough to wake him up, the jump on his bed did. From there did he finally realized; <em>something was not right.</em></p><p>       He got up once more, scrutinizing the room he was in. If the tall walls were not enough to understand that they were rich, the chandelier in the middle would probably give it away. The marble tiles were sparkling clean as well, but what was more amusing was the woman who just propped down his bed and looked at him expectantly. <em>Who?</em></p><p>       This girl was smiling bright, too bright, and for someone Sunoo barely knows, she was quite annoying.</p><p>       “Come on, brother, the guests are coming soon.” </p><p>    Sunoo allowed himself to get dragged, barely even processing whatever was happening with his life right now. There’s not a tinge sense of familiarity in any corner he may look, but he felt that he somehow belonged here. </p><p>
  <em> Because he actually did. </em>
</p><p>       “Lady Sunhee, Sir Sunoo, I’m glad you arrived much earlier than expected.” The tall figure spoke once they entered the room.</p><p>       “Heeseung-oppa!” The girl literally screamed across the room as she came in for a hug. After a bit, she added: “Sunoo was acting quite weird just this morning.”</p><p>       “Doesn’t he always?” Heeseung said smugly.</p><p>The two laughed and that moment was when Sunoo realized what trouble he was in.</p><p>       <em>Fuck. This is The Other World’s opening sequence.</em></p><p>       And then, characteristically, he faints.</p><p> </p><p>       It’s been a few hours and Sunoo finally figured out what was happening. One, he’s currently Kim Sunoo, the twin brother of the main character (Kim Sunhee), of that horribly cheesy novel <em>The Other World.</em> Two, what had unfolded before him was the first chapter of a three-hundred page novel that he somehow managed to finish in one whole night. Three, what happens next would be their shared 18th birthday where he basically just stood on the side because his sister was meeting both the main lead and the second lead of the story.</p><p>       "<em>I guess I get to see Sunghoon."</em> he murmured to himself. However, his daydreaming was halted when “Heeseung” entered with someone who probably is “Jungwon.” Sunoo thought that the description was pretty commendable as it was spot on when the author compared to a cute sheep.</p><p>       “Are you doing well Sunoo?” Heeseung asked worriedly. He felt partially at fault for keeping Sunoo up all night but he didn’t know that Sunoo wasn’t exactly his brother anymore.</p><p>       “I’m fine hyung.” Sunoo responded like how his fictional self would. From what he remembers, Kim Sunoo was rather an outgoing person, but was shy towards people that are older than him. He also has quite the fascination with Heeseung.</p><p>       “Yah, you should really try to go out more.” Jungwon said, and Sunoo would’ve pinched his cheeks already if not for the act he was trying to put up.</p><p>       “Alright, alright.” he said before proceeding to stand up once more.</p><p>       Sunoo then realized what would happen next. He would wear a royal blue robe with golden accessories as he accompanies his sister for their birthday celebration. Even if the celebration was for the two of them, only his sister was given emphasis given that she was the main character of the story — <em>but not this one.</em></p><p>       Jungwon placed his arms around Sunoo’s shoulders, shocking the latter. It took him a good second to remember that the two of them were close to the point that they would cuddle with each other, so he returned the affection with an embrace.</p><p>       Heeseung smiled as the two giggled with each other as Sunoo thinks that maybe his life here wouldn’t be so awful after all.</p><p>       <em>Boring.</em> Saying that the celebration was boring would be an understatement. There was nothing literally happening and Sunoo was just being amazed at how all the words in the novel were coming to life.</p><p>       “I think Viscount Park would get married soon.” Jungwon said. Sunoo knew that that wouldn’t happen anytime soon as the aforementioned’s gambling addiction would be too much that it became a plot point in the story.</p><p>       “I’m worried you’re going to get married soon.” Sunoo said. </p><p>Well, he isn’t entirely wrong. Jungwon was hinted to get married to someone he doesn’t even know before the novel ends. Maybe Sunoo would try to change that plot and help Jungwon marry someone he loves.</p><p>       "<em>Or maybe I should just change the plot altogether." he mused.</em></p><p>There were quite a few things that he wanted to change. After seeing how fun Heeseung is, maybe Sunoo would try to keep the former away from his unnecessary death.</p><p>       Maybe he’d get to avoid his own death.</p><p>       <em>Maybe Sunghoon would…</em></p><p> In that moment, the huge front door gave way, heralded by the sound of trumpets.</p><p>       <em>Oh.</em></p><p> “May I present,”</p><p>       <em>He’s here.</em></p><p>       “the Second Prince of the kingdom.”</p><p>       <em>The Second Lead.</em></p><p> “Park Sunghoon.”</p><p>       <em>The one he was dying to meet.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Courting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Park Sunghoon was here, and the novel didn't do his features enough justice. The man was probably the most good-looking person that Sunoo has ever met, though it was quite saddening that he was just a fictional character. The latter stared in awe as he watched Sunghoon make his way towards the center of the ballroom.</span></p><p> <em><span>Oh. It’s this scene.</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunghoon approached Sunhee like how every romantic second lead does and took her hand. He kneels and kisses the hand before speaking.</span></p><p> <span>“Happy Birthday Lady Sunhee.” he said. By now, everyone’s eyes were fixed towards the pair in the middle of the room. Jungwon, who was quite the noisy fellow, was even silent beside Sunoo as they both watched as the situation unfolded.</span></p><p> <span>“I think he likes your sister.” Jungwon butted in as he took a sip from the apple cider that was given to him. Sunoo smiled, for he knew that Jungwon wasn’t entirely wrong. Prince Sunghoon did like his sister enough for him to accept constant rejections worth two hundred pages in the book without having to be jealous of it.</span></p><p> <span>Sunghoon then took a small red box from his knight (Sunoo was pretty sure this one was Jake) to present it to Sunhee. The gift.</span></p><p> <span>“Want to bet on what the gift is?” Jungwon asks.</span></p><p> <span>“Sure. The loser would treat the winner to an all-you-can eat dessert bakery. Deal?” Sunoo challenged Jungwon. Well, he won’t lose in this game anyway. The former would at least get to eat in that expensive bakery from Chapter 13.</span></p><p> <span>“Deal. I think it’s a necklace.”</span></p><p> <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s an emerald bracelet.”</span></p><p> <span>“It’s going to be an earring.” Heeseung chimed in and the two just looked at him weirdly.</span></p><p> <span>“What? I want to get treated with food as well.” He said and the three of them just laughed. Everyone then gasped as the scenario in the middle of the ballroom continued. </span><em><span>Sunoo was right. Of course he was.</span></em></p><p> <span>He remembered this scene correctly, and the emerald bracelet was one of the few accessories that her sister will wear throughout the entire series. Sunoo knew that in a while, Sunhee would be going outside for fresh air where he would meet the supposed “Abandoned Prince.”</span></p><p> <span>"</span><em><span>Cliché." </span></em><span>he muttered to himself. But it was a cheesy romantic novel targeting female teenagers who long for some rebellious type of love, so it totally made sense.</span></p><p> <span>As if on cue, his sister took a bow and started to make her way outside of the ballroom which made Sunoo wonder: </span><em><span>What happens to everyone when the main character wasn’t with them?</span></em></p><p> <span>He took a good long view of everyone within the room. Their parents were laughing. Jungwon and Heeseung were still arguing whether witches are real (they are). Sunghoon was making his way towards him. </span><em><span>Wait, what?</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunoo had to do a double-take whether the Second Prince was actually making his way towards him. He didn’t know that this situation was what was happening behind the scenes. If he got a heads up, he would’ve at least prepared what to say.</span></p><p> <span>“Happy Birthday Sir Sunoo.” The Second Prince said and Sunoo swears he’d immediately melt from the former’s voice.</span></p><p> <span>“Thank you, my prince.” Sunoo replied. He felt his cheeks reddening from the term </span><em><span>my prince</span></em><span> but that was just how everyone addressed him. Maybe Sunoo did have a tiny bit of romantic feelings for a fictional non-existent character (but don’t we all?).</span></p><p> <span>“Good Evening, my prince.” Heeseung and Jungwon took a bow before they motioned that they would be leaving them alone.</span></p><p> <span>“So, nice party we have here Ddeonu.” The Prince said and Sunoo was just flabbergasted. </span><em><span>What an odd nickname. </span></em><span>He swears he doesn’t know what Sunghoon was talking about. He did finish both The Other World and Another World but there were no mentions of this nickname. </span><em><span>Even in his death did the Prince not mention how much close they actually were.</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunghoon was just staring at Sunoo who was deep in his thoughts. He laughed, which shook the latter from his reverie. </span><em><span>Maybe I should’ve bought the spin-offs and extra chapters</span></em><span>. Sunoo thought. The relationship between Kim Sunoo and Park Sunghoon might have been made known to him if he just spent his money for those ten extra short chapters.</span></p><p> <span>“What? You won’t call me Hoonie.”</span></p><p> <span>“Shut up.”</span></p><p> <span>“Come on, I even bought you a gift.” Sunghoon responded as he took out what seems to be, dark chocolate?</span></p><p> <span>“I know you like chocolate so much so I had the castle’s chef create an entirely new flavor just for your birthday.” Sunghoon proudly stated. He believes he did better than his gift last year based on how much glimmer were in the eyes of Sunoo. What he didn’t know was this was an entirely different person in front of him.</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo wished that he knew more about the relationship between the owner of this body and the second prince of the kingdom. </span><em><span>Both who met sad fates by the end of Another World.</span></em></p><p> <span>“Thank you.” Sunoo stated before taking a bite of his gift as Sunghoon just smiled before him. For someone as kind as Sunghoon, maybe he’d try to change the course of the novel in order to save the two of them.</span></p><p> <span>“Don’t look now but Jay is currently making his way towards you.”</span></p><p> <em><span>Jay.</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunoo turned around, doubting whether he could still change the story. In front of him, stands the man whom he married in Another World.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>“There’s something different about Sunoo.” Sunghoon told Jake as they made their way back to the Northern Palace. There were only the two of them sitting face-to-face with each other.</span></p><p> <span>“What do you mean by that? He looked completely fine.” Jake responded.</span></p><p> <span>“He felt like he was completely out of place. He was wearing an expensive suit but he was uncomfortable with it. He wasn’t as quiet with his friends before. And there was sadness in his eyes when he saw me.”</span></p><p> <span>“But wasn’t that the usual situation.”</span></p><p> <span>“No, no, this is different. Like there was a completely different reason why he was sad.”</span></p><p> <span>Jake sighed. Between the Kim twins, he knew that Kim Sunoo was the one who would refrain himself from public attention. Though the whole kingdom adored Kim Sunhee, Jake wishes that Sunoo too was just as loved by most citizens.</span></p><p> <span>“Do you ever regret it?” Sunghoon asked Jake.</span></p><p> <span>“Regret what?”</span></p><p> <span>“Working within the palace walls?”</span></p><p> <span>“Why would I regret that?”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Kim Sunoo.”</span></em></p><p> <span>“Your Majesty, I don’t know wha-”</span></p><p> <span>“I know you know. Your eyes tell everything.”   </span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: please leave a comment because they inspire me to write haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Behind the Scenes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>It only took a couple of weeks before Sunoo gets accustomed on what minor characters do when the story isn’t requiring them. He realized that there was so much leeway given to them as Jungwon was practically just a few minutes away if he ever gets bored.</span></p><p>
  <span>More importantly, he needed not to study that much on how royal affairs need to be dealt with since Heeseung was the one who’d inherit the Dukedom title anyway. So he happily sat within the comfort of his room, sipping tea while eating the chocolate that the prince gave him as a gift as he recalled what transpired a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> <span>Sunoo believed that his shared birthday party with Sunhee would’ve been perfect already if not for the appearance of a merchant’s son named Jay. He remembered Kim Sunoo getting married with him around the tenth chapter of Another World as an attempt to improve the relationship between the Kims and the general public. However, all that was just to mask the idea that Kim Sunoo practically begged his parents to marry Jay since he still had a huge crush on him.</span></p><p> <span>He’d be lying if he didn’t find Jay good-looking at all. He just doesn’t want to get tangled up with him right now (or maybe he just finds Prince Sunghoon more attractive).</span></p><p> <span>So when Jay begrudgingly approached Sunoo on his birthday, the former was quite shocked for the fact that the latter’s heart-shaped eyes for him were missing. Instead, it was replaced with eyes who felt lost in an unfamiliar territory.</span></p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon wanted to laugh at that moment, seeing how Sunoo dealt with Jay. The second prince was obviously enjoying the situation that he had to excuse Sunoo as well in order to avoid further embarrassment. While Jay just stands there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>What Sunoo doesn’t understand was his actual relationship with Sunghoon. They seemed to be close friends because Sunghoon knew more about Kim Sunoo more than the books ever exposed. Not to mention, the prince had been visiting their mansion for at least twice a week just to flex on his sister.</span></p><p> <em><span>Poor him.</span></em><span> Sunoo thinks to himself.</span></p><p> <span>Sunhee was probably out there in the market, possibly meeting her future lover unexpectedly and then deciding to have the day for themselves.</span></p><p> <span>“Sir Sunoo, someone is looking for you.” The butler said after he knocks on the humongous door in the room.</span></p><p> <span>“Who is it?” Sunoo asked.</span></p><p> <span>“He wants to be called as the good-looking prince.” The butler responded. </span><em><span>Tsk. He’s always so full of himself. </span></em><span>The younger thought.</span></p><p> <span>“Guide the crown prince towards my study.” Sunoo teasingly answered then came Sunghoon barging in the room giving a pout towards the younger.</span></p><p> <span>“Oh. It’s just you.”</span></p><p> <span>“Yah. That hurts you know.”</span></p><p> <span>“Not my fault you were posing as someone else.”</span></p><p> <span>“I AM the most good-looking one in the kingdom.”</span></p><p> <span>“That’s probably your brother.”</span></p><p> <span>“Why don’t you just look at my face.” Sunghoon spoked and posed like one of those royals from the paintings on the wall.</span></p><p> <span>“Pfft. I’m more good-looking than you.” Sunoo responded as he brought his teacup down to pose like one of those magazine models. Sunghoon was taken aback that it was possible to look good with a pose like Sunoo’s.</span></p><p> <span>“You actually are.” Sunghoon broke that moment of silence and Sunoo was now a blushing mess.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I messed up.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunoo thought to himself.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Why are you even in here? If you’re looking for my sister, I don’t really know where she went.”</span></p><p> <span>“I wasn’t looking for your sister.”</span></p><p> <span>“Uh-huh.”</span></p><p> <span>“Seriously.”</span></p><p> <span>“I saw you bring down a bouquet of roses from up here.”</span></p><p> <span>“…”</span></p><p> <span>“And you have a huge lump on your left pocket, probably a box of jewelry or something.”</span></p><p> <span>“…”</span></p><p> <span>“Prince Sunghoon, you’re caught in the act. How would you defend yourself?”</span></p><p> <span>“Damn, you’re good.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>“Not to break the bubble but, why is Prince Sunghoon with us.” Jungwon asked as they made their way to the bakery on third avenue. This bakery created a whole bunch of sweets but was not popular yet in this chapter of the story. From what Sunoo remembered, the second prince ate there once which gave it a boost in their popularity.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this would be that time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>“He’s bored.” Sunoo said and Jungwon understood for, he too, was bored.</span></p><p> <span>Maybe this really was the life of minor characters, insignificant until the author decided to use them as plot points for the main character.</span></p><p> <span>“You’re buying today right?” Sunoo asked.</span></p><p> <span>“Nope. Heeseung-hyung said he would.” Jungwon answered.</span></p><p> <span>“Where is he then?”</span></p><p> <span>“He went there first. Look, he’s waving at us right now.”</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo stared at his supposed brother who was standing in front of the bakery, </span><em><span>The Dessert Factory</span></em><span>. As they entered the store, he swears that he felt like he was a kid from a candy store.</span></p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, he thought that the fanarts did not do the bakery justice with the pristine white walls full of dainty tables draped with pink tablecloth. It might have been small now, but Sunoo thought that this was quite a better bakery than he imagined.</span>
</p><p> <span>“Why are you acting so surprised? It’s just a bakery.” Sunghoon spoke and Sunoo would’ve killed him if not for his good looks.</span></p><p> <span>“You’re such a killjoy aren’t you?”</span></p><p> <span>“So I’ve been told.”</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo doesn’t respond anymore and looked at all the pastries inside the display case. The baker emerged from the kitchen and was shocked seeing all the expensive suits inside his small bakery.</span></p><p> <span>“Prince Sunghoon. Welcome. As well as Duke-to-be Heeseung.”</span></p><p> <span>“We really should’ve worked hard to get titles.” Jungwon whispered to Sunoo’s ears and the both looked at each other’s eyes.</span></p><p> <span>“I think we both would have liked freedom more than a title.” Sunoo whispered back and the two just giggled.</span></p><p> <span>“We’ve heard that this was a nice place, so we came here to eat. Oh, we’d also be getting takeaways.” Heeseung spoke towards the baker.</span></p><p> <span>“What would you like? It’ll be all in the house.” The baker smiled widely. It was a huge honor for graces like them to visit his dessert shop, so he believed that his course of action would probably be the best.</span></p><p> <span>“No. No. We came here as customers so we should be paying for the services.” Sunghoon responded and the others nodded in agreement. It was the bare minimum, but the baker can’t believe that there still were elites that were like them.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>If the fact that Sunoo liked sweet wasn’t known yet. It certainly was right now. The man ordered a slice of Red Velvet Cake, Blueberry Cheesecake, Carrot Cake, Lemon Buttercream, and Strawberry Shortcake. If that wasn’t enough, there were some chocolate snacks he bought to complement the tea he bought as well (plus there were more snacks he bought to be eaten at home when he wanted to).</span></p><p> <span>“You really like sweets huh?” Sunghoon teasingly asked just to make sure and Sunoo just stared at him like it was a stupid question.</span></p><p> <span>“I mean, I’d probably get diabetes from all that but whatever floats your boat I guess.”</span></p><p> <span>In a while, Jay entered </span><em><span>The Dessert Factory </span></em><span>because his parents asked him to deal with some things there. As he opened the door, he saw how happy the baker was looking at his customers endearingly. He slowly approached the baker and after the latter noticed, he rushed back to the kitchen.</span></p><p> <span>Jay turned around and found four rich kids enjoying their desserts. He noticed how Sunoo was so happy eating the cakes in front of him as he hits Jungwon for a lousy joke the latter made.</span></p><p> <em><span>Jay was happy. </span></em><span>To finally get Sunoo off his back was a huge relief to him. There were much more things he wanted to do and being in a relationship wasn’t one of them. Though he appreciated the kid, he believed that they were still both young to date.</span></p><p> <em><span>He just wishes that Sunoo’s feelings for him wouldn’t change overtime.</span></em></p><p> <span>After he grabbed the package, he left immediately leaving no trace behind. Because if Sunoo asked him to stay, he would drop everything to do so.</span></p><p> <em><span>Just like last time.</span></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Choosing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>It’s time. Around a few more days and Sunhee would pick who she wished to marry. It would’ve been wrong to force a woman into marriage but in her case, she was the one who wanted to marry the rebel prince in the first place. Sunoo still thought that she was stupid for not enjoying her teenage years and choosing to marry someone from a faraway kingdom, but he just allowed her. They wouldn’t get to see each other until the next book anyway.</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo hummed. It had been a few days since the four of them hung out. Heeseung and Sunghoon were much more busy compared to Sunoo and Jungwon who were inside the mansion playing chess.</span></p><p> <span>“So, I feel like Jake kinda liked you,” Jungwon said as he was thinking about how to corner Sunoo’s king.</span></p><p> <span>“I know,” Sunoo responded as-a-matter-of-factly and he continued proceeding with his plan.</span></p><p> <span>“Wait. How?”</span></p><p> <span>“It was obvious.” Sunoo moved his queen. “Checkmate.”</span></p><p> <span>“You’re annoying.”</span></p><p> <span>“Shut up. I’m your only friend.”</span></p><p> <span>The two then went to lay down on Sunoo’s bed, talking just about anything their mind came to.</span></p><p> <span>“Have you ever been jealous of Sunhee?” Jungwon asked. Sunoo was obviously taken aback but the question didn’t faze him. Had he been jealous of Sunhee? Well, not necessarily. The entire time Sunoo was in The Other World, he was treated like royalty. All the things he never got to enjoy before were all possible here. What else could he possibly ask for?</span></p><p> <span>But if he were to be honest, he was jealous of one thing. The way Sunghoon looked at his sister so endearingly, like he was falling for her over and over again. He was jealous of that. Maybe he was jealous of the idea that someone would look at his way the same way Sunghoon would. Maybe he was jealous at Sunhee was pretty enough to get guys falling for him all the time.</span></p><p> <em><span>Or maybe Sunoo was just jealous of Sunhee for being the one Sunghoon likes.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Fuck</span></em><span>. Sunoo thinks to himself.</span></p><p> <em><span>He fell deeper than he could’ve imagined.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> <span>He had been sitting on their balcony for quite some time now. After the sudden realization, Jungwon bugged him every day for having a crush on Sunghoon. It would’ve been fine for him if Jungwon knew, but the kid literally teased him every time they met with Sunghoon. It also didn’t help that Sunghoon kept on pestering Sunoo as well when the latter was trying to avoid the former for as long as he could.</span></p><p> <span>“Jungwon told me something,” Heseeung said as he entered the balcony. He knew that his younger brother was having troubles, but he didn’t know that it was about romance. Heseeung understood the younger’s feelings. Who wouldn’t be sad at the idea that your crush was head-over-heels your twin sibling?</span></p><p> <span>“Heeseung-hyung.” Sunoo doesn’t know what to say. He knew that Sunghoon would get rejected in the end which was why he wasn’t all that sad but the thought that Sunghoon wouldn’t probably look at him, in the same way, was enough to break his heart.</span></p><p> <span>“Let it all out,” Heeseung said as he cried the night away. Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone was watching.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>Sunhee knew her brother more than she knew herself. Ever since they were young, she knew how different Sunoo looked at Sunghoon compared to how he looked at Jungwon. She also knew that Sunoo would always follow the prince around given the chance. So, for the past fifteen years, they were friends with each other, Sunhee knew that Sunoo liked Sunghoon for at least eight.</span></p><p> <span>What he didn’t know was what happened to Sunoo a few weeks prior. After having a heart-to-heart talk one night, her twin brother woke up with much more longing for the second prince. She knew Sunoo’s feelings were much more romantic than platonic but the past weeks were much more different. Sunoo became much more </span><em><span>reserved.</span></em></p><p> <span>The old Sunoo would’ve done anything that he could so that he could spend as much time with Sunghoon. And though Sunghoon was courting Sunhee, it doesn’t change the fact she was the one hurting her brother every time.</span></p><p> <span>Which made her decision final.  She wasn’t going to marry Sunghoon anyway. She was going to marry for love and her parents were supportive of her. Still, Sunoo’s feelings were also taken into account when she made this decision for herself. </span><em><span>For them.</span></em></p><p> <span>All her life, her brother had silently resigned opting to work silently at the back as she continued becoming a figure in society. But with her decision, </span><em><span>maybe her brother would find the happiness he had once lost.</span></em></p><p> <span>So, she made haste.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Let’s end this story once and for all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon enters the mansion. Marrying Kim Sunhee would probably be the best option for the second prince. One, they were already childhood friends which made the arranged marriage situation much easier to live with. Two, they already knew about the limitations so they would have made easier life companions if they married. And three, Sunghoon would never have to deal with his father pestering him to get married every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eyes every person in the room. There were princes from other countries and nobles of the elite kind. To be fair, Kim Sunhee was really the most popular girl in the country but he didn’t know that her beauty and wit would even reach the neighboring ones. Prince Ni-ki from the Eastern Seas was even present and was donning a much more western look compared to his oriental one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a while, Sunhee enters the room, accompanying Sunhee as she walks down the stairs. There were twenty-something men in the room but the twins seem unfazed by their popularity. And though Sunhee was popular, everyone (especially the advisors and scholars) knew that Sunoo was of a different breed. So instead of being completely stunned at Sunhee’s light blue dress covered with silver, eyes were darting at Sunoo’s royal blue suit with heaps of gold. Sunghoon swears that the oriental prince was focusing on the twin brother rather than his possible bride-to-be but who wouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunghoon takes a good look at Sunoo’s face. His face looks absolutely flushed as he cried for a long time. He would’ve comforted the younger if not for the formal announcement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings everyone.” It started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all coming here, and though a lot of you intend to marry me, my heart only belongs to one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she said those words, the front entrance suddenly opened. Showing a prince wearing the same light blue suit that Sunhee was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Who? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunghoon asked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him.” And with that Sunhee runs up to the man immediately like no one in the room was watching. Every noble was stunned at the sudden display of action but they can’t bring themselves to trouble the pair. The two suddenly left without saying anything which made everyone in the room much more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunoo, on the other hand, was laughing his heart off. He honestly cringed at the way this was depicted in the novel but it was much funnier seeing it in real life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh. I guess my sister wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.” Sunoo started speaking and everyone’s eyes were back on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for taking the time traveling here, but you may now leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a courtesy, Sunoo waits for everyone to leave the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Sunoo turns around and notices a young prince staring at him. He looked different than most of his sister’s suitors. Sunoo figured out that he must be one of the foreign characters that tried to date his sister based on the insignia on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Hello, I’m Kim Sunoo.” Sunoo tried to be as courteous as he could. Who knows who this man might have been so he had to be respectful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Prince Ni-ki from the Eastern Continent.” The prince responded back shyly and the atmosphere was filled with a sudden awkward silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the announcement would take days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was made known to me that it would take a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would the Kim family be so kind as to take care of a prince for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ni-ki smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Oh boy. This is trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. What now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>Sunghoon silently resigned after Sunhee chose someone else for her husband. Nobody knew about the relationship between the two lovers until the whole fiasco that happened.</span></p><p> <em><span>Well, nobody except Sunoo.</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunhee’s twin brother was just laughing on the sideline after she chose someone else. </span><em><span>I thought he would’ve been by my side. </span></em><span>Sunghoon said to himself. After being close for so long, Sunoo should’ve given him at least a heads up whether he should pursue Sunhee or not. After all, they were childhood friends.</span></p><p> <span>Sunghoon decided to confront Sunoo about it but immediately halted when he saw the prince from the Eastern Continent happily chatting with the former. In a while, they left and Sunghoon swears he never felt this way before.</span></p><p> <em><span>Disappointed?</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Hurt?</span></em></p><p> <em><span>Jealous?</span></em></p><p> <em><span>No.</span></em><span> Sunghoon thought. </span><em><span>Never again.</span></em></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>“So, you decided to stay in this room instead of confronting Sunoo?”</span></p><p> <span>“Yes.”</span></p><p> <span>“Even if he doesn’t know you’re mad?”</span></p><p> <span>“Yes.”</span></p><p> <span>“And you think he’d come barging here asking for forgiveness.”</span></p><p> <span>“Well, he should.”</span></p><p> <span>“Honestly, Sunghoon?” Jake was probably annoyed right now that his closest friend isn’t making any sense. He was happily minding his own business, training with the knights for quite a few days now but with Sunghoon constantly asking him to hang out, he isn’t making any progress anymore.</span></p><p> <span>To be fair, Sunghoon knew that he too wasn’t making any sense. He allowed his pride to get the best of him, which is why he didn’t allow anyone but Jake within his room.</span></p><p> <span>“I’m telling you Sunghoon, if Sunoo did know about the whole secret relationship, it isn’t his place to tell you that.” The prince hated to admit that Jake was making sense. He knows that moping around wouldn’t get him anywhere. Now that the political marriage between the Kims failed, it’ll be much harder for his father to convince everyone in the council to provide supplies and soldiers at the border.</span></p><p> <span>The Western continent had been silent for quite some time now. The general believed that sooner or later, the kingdom would be invaded but other council members believed that it would be a waste of resources.</span></p><p> <span>The marriage with Kim Sunhee would’ve been beneficial as their father was a popular figure for the masses who can force these members into submitting. But alas, just like that, she ran away.</span></p><p> <span>Sunghoon tried to think about how to make it up to Sunoo in hopes of salvaging the relationship between the kingdom and the Kims.</span></p><p> <span>“If you want, I can go to the Kims’ mansion?” Jake teasingly told Sunghoon which the latter gave him an angry gaze.</span></p><p> <span>“What? Jealous much?” Jake responded once more and laughed at how funny Sunghoon looked.</span></p><p> <span>After knowing about Jake’s crush, Sunghoon’s petty persona wanted to stop tagging Jake each time they went to the mansion. But in all honesty, he found it funny how the latter would always make a fool out of himself whenever he accompanied them.</span></p><p> <span>Like that one time when Sunghoon and Jake accidentally met up with Jungwon and Sunoo in the marketplace. Apparently, Jay wanted Sunoo to have tea at their place, but the younger didn’t know if he could bring a guest.</span></p><p> <span>“It’s fine. He’d probably agree anyway,” was all Sunoo had said, which Sunghoon found stupid honestly. </span><em><span>He probably wants to have tea alone with you, dummy.</span></em><span> Sunghoon thought to himself before he eyed Jake, who seemed to have been staring at thin air for too long.</span></p><p> <span>“Mind if we tag along?” Sunghoon asked which earned a nudge from his knight. Sunoo just agreed and he swore he heard Jungwon say something to Sunoo about Jake.</span></p><p> <span>Long story short, Jake challenged Jay into a duel after the latter boasted about his hunting prowess and Sunoo was willing to give his handkerchief to the winner which was half the reason why Jake wanted to win so badly.</span></p><p> <em><span>But that story is for another time.</span></em></p><p> <span>“I’m sorry Sunghoon but you really can’t do anything as of the moment.” Jake brought Sunghoon back from reminiscing, suggesting that he should be the one to visit Sunoo in the palace.</span></p><p> <span>“I really hate you sometimes.” With that, Sunghoon agrees and left Jake to help deal with the Sunoo problem.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>Sunoo found Kim Sunoo’s diary in his locked drawer. The diary was not really a popular item within the fandom, having been written one time only after Sunhee chose her partner. Now, Sunoo wanted to read everything about him that he didn’t know about.</span></p><p> <span>As he opened on the first page, there were no signs of the date it was written, only emotions. He kept on scanning and scanning, trying to look for something to make sense.</span></p><p> <em><span>“It would’ve been nice to settle with Jay.”</span></em></p><p> <em><span>“…but loving you would be forbidden to do so.”</span></em></p><p> <em><span>“Father got Jay and me to meet up, but he wasn’t interested.”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I still love him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <em><span>“…I asked Jay to stay… he didn’t.”</span></em></p><p> <span>The diary, unfortunately, was a lovesick diary with memories of Sunoo’s supposed past dates with Jay (those that happened before he got reincarnated in this world). Sunoo flipped the page once more which unexpectedly showed different content.</span></p><p> <em><span>Shockingly, it was a familiar one.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>He knew what this was because it had become a huge driving point by the beginning of the novel. A lot of people believed that this was the reason why Sunghoon became like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The villain he wasn’t supposed to be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>He looked at the paper which is exactly as what was described by the novel. An old-looking paper in which the ink seemed to have faded over time. Daffodils on the bottom right with the Kim’s emblem on the upper left. This letter would have been given to Sunghoon a few chapters at the beginning of Another World.</span></p><p> <span>Some believe that the content is the reason why Sunghoon became the antagonist of the sequel. But what secret would it possibly have held which made a kind prince like Sunghoon turn evil? Sunoo remembered reading the comments about people speculating whatever was written. </span><em><span>A declaration of war? Hidden secrets? Or just a mere task? </span></em><span>So, like what every avid novel reader would have done given the situation, Sunoo read the content.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Sunghoon,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It would have been weeks after I go missing the moment you read this letter. Please say thank you to Jungwon for having the courage to send this letter to you. Comfort him as well for I do not know when I would come back (or if I still would). What I know is too much but I’m giving you the blessing to know these things as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inside my room is a key leading towards my hidden chamber. There, you have access to everything I have found out about the other kingdoms and how to defend our borders. Someone had been following me for my knowledge and you should be the one to figure out which kingdom between the three it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There were a lot of things I wish I could have told you when I was still there. There were times I wish I could’ve taken initiative but you know how scared I am. Soon, I will tell you all these things personally, but if fate wouldn’t allow me, then let this clue be the bridge. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>The key is exactly where my heart belongs.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>Sunoo finished reading the letter. He knew it doesn’t make any sense. Never had the author mentioned Kim Sunoo’s attraction towards the prince but the letter made it seem like so.</span></p><p> <em><span>It all made sense</span></em><span>. The picture frame with Sunghoon in Sunoo’s room. The useless gifts that Kim Sunoo kept around.</span></p><p> <em><span>The diary.</span></em><span> These were proofs enough that Sunoo did like the prince. There were quite a few “dates” that seem out of place, but they could be very well pertaining to another man. The diary stated “settle” which could have meant an entirely different thing. Kim Sunoo might have been wanting to date a different guy than Jay, but that person might have been falling for someone else.</span></p><p> <em><span>I still love him.</span></em><span> By now, Sunoo decided that the person he was referring to was Sunghoon all along. This information was something he wouldn’t know what to do with. If in case the real Sunoo went back to this world, would he continue to stay quiet with his feelings?</span></p><p> <span>He remembers the last line. </span><b><em>The key is exactly where my heart belongs.</em></b></p><p>
  <span>Sunoo knows exactly where the key was. Having read the entirety of the novel, what he knows is too much to his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the object and shook it a few times before opening the back portion, hoping something would come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And there falls the key...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Along with the shared picture he had with Sunghoon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And none of the readers knew that Kim Sunoo had been the reason for the second prince’s tears all along.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one but the second prince himself, Park Sunghoon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i update late in ao3 omg KSKSKSKSSKSK. follow me on twt @httpsunhoon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> From the past hour, there were a lot of things that finally made sense to Sunoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       First, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Sunghoon’s sudden villainy on Another World wasn’t so sudden in the first place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The second installment of the series didn’t really give much room for an explanation as the author wanted to leave everything for the readers to solve, but the author didn’t provide that much hint as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All Sunoo knew was the prince received the supposedly deceased Kim Sunoo’s letter which allowed him to root out all the problems within the kingdom. But what happened afterward was the prince replacing the current council members with known corrupted officials which basically allowed him to overthrow his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A lot of people thought that Kim Sunoo had planned to conquer the kingdom alongside Sunghoon but by the looks of it, there were no such contents. There were no mentions of warfare nor spies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Just Kim Sunoo’s attraction towards the second prince.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> If he puts the pieces together, Kim Sunoo meant so much more than a friend towards the prince. He knows that he meant so much more but Sunoo rather not jump to a conclusion. After all, he wasn’t the real Sunoo living in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       Second</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, Kim Sunoo’s knowledge about the Southern and Western Continent was the reason he went missing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Without reading the book, it would have been a total shocker for someone as timid as Kim Sunoo to know such things. How can such a bubbly but usually reserved guy like him be able to acquire information on the current situation within those two continents?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But he was Kim Sunoo. A hidden genius who managed to help the kingdom for years now with regards to all political matters with the general public on his side. Though his sister would always be the one leading these discussions, Sunoo would always be the core, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the vanguard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Sunoo now remembered parts of Kim Sunoo’s memory. A few months ago, he received a letter from some of the merchants that both the Southern and Western continents had been trading huge amounts of weapons and armor with each other, obviously preparing for war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The two continents wouldn’t have traded with each other if they were going against one another which brings their targets down to two. The Eastern continent has an ocean one needed to cross which would consume much more manpower and time. It was obvious that they were conquering the Northern continent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their kingdom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>       And third, </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>he finally understood his own character.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sunoo finally realized why the author was so keen on him getting married to Jay. The latter was the son of a multi-continent traveling merchant. And in their world, goods and services aren’t the only things to be traded, also information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Their marriage would have been beneficial for the Kim household as Sunoo would have continued in providing fail-proof solutions with the backing of Jay’s wealth and information. But after they got into an agreement a few days ago, he felt that it would be unfair for the merchant’s son to be on a one-sided deal with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> So after an hour of pondering all these things, he finally decided on doing the best option to save not only him but everyone in the Kingdom. Including Sunghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Marrying the Eastern continent’s Prince Ni-ki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>Jake arrived in the Kim's household with Sunoo blankly staring at the thin air. The latter was obviously unbothered with the sudden intrusion of the knight as he was lost deep in thought of what happened.</span></p><p> <span>The tea that had long been served seemed to have cooled down as Sunoo continued to look at the shared photo he had with Sunghoon.</span></p><p> <span>“Hello? Sunoo?” Jake greeted the Kim who didn’t even bother sharing a glance. The knight would have earned an earful from his parents for the blatant disrespect, but they were already past formalities after what happened to the merchant’s household.</span></p><p> <span>It took a few more tries before Sunoo finally responded and Jake finally noticed the look on the younger’s face. It seemed that Sunoo obviously cried a few moments before he arrived.</span></p><p> <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Jake asked. Though he did have feelings for Sunoo, he was still his friend. And he can’t bear the thought of his friend being hurt or scared of something.</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t know how to explain it.” Sunoo laughed while tears were obvious in his eyes. He knew very well that it wouldn’t make sense if he told all the things he knew to Jake, but it was just too much.</span></p><p> <span>The knight approached Sunoo and gave him the warmest hug he could have offered. Sunghoon probably knows how to deal with this situation so he made sure to remember telling the second prince of what happened the moment he leaves.</span></p><p> <span>“Sunoo?” A new voice perked up which made Sunoo immediately wipe his tears away. Jake had a faint idea of who the man was based on their oriental clothing and the pattern that donned it.</span></p><p> <span>“Prince Ni-ki! I see you have received my proposal.”</span></p><p> <span>“Well yes, do you want to talk about it?”</span></p><p> <span>“Sure!”</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo then glanced at Jake which the latter understood very well.</span></p><p> <em><span>They were going to talk about something important anyway.</span></em></p><p> <span>With that, Jake leaves the Kim’s household having only stayed for a good ten minutes to get Prince Sunghoon to deal with his own issues.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>“So, why do you want to marry me?”</span></p><p> <span>“What?” Sunoo didn’t expect the young prince to be so straight-forward.</span></p><p> <span>“I mean, I already did express my adoration towards you, but I didn’t expect you to be the one asking my hand in marriage.” By now, Sunoo was blushing beet red. Hanging out with Ni-ki for the past few days has been fun. They had been out and about that Sunoo forgot how many weeks had passed since Sunhee left. </span><em><span>And how many weeks had he not seen even the shadow of Prince Sunghoon.</span></em></p><p> <span>“Don’t you want to marry me?” Sunoo retorted. He knew he was playing a dangerous game with his responses to Ni-ki, but he was more than willing to marry the younger. Sunoo would be totally fine with marrying this prince if it means saving the lives of many.</span></p><p> <span>“I do. But is that what you wanted?” Ni-ki now stopped on his tracks to look at Sunoo. The calculative nature of the latter was something that Ni-ki had taken note of after a few days.</span></p><p> <em><span>He knows something was up.</span></em></p><p> <span>“I would be fine.” Sunoo responded to Ni-ki with a smile. If there was one thing that Ni-ki admired the most, it would be Sunoo’s self-sacrificial nature. First were his ideas being credited to the Kim family rather than his own. The second was with his acceptance to take his sister’s tasks after she disappeared. And lastly was this, </span><em><span>whatever this was.</span></em></p><p> <span>As the future heir of the Eastern Continent’s throne, Ni-ki agreed on searching for the possible partner that could lead the entire nation with him. He had heard of this powerful family from the North who had a daughter known all throughout the land. He felt that his kingdom would have been fine if he were to lead with her.</span></p><p> <span>What he didn’t expect was falling for her twin brother, the one who had always wished to be at the side. The one who was willing to sacrifice himself even if that meant disappearing entirely from the world. He was looking for a future queen fit for the throne, but Ni-ki found a future king who he wanted to treasure.</span></p><p> <em><span>Everyday, you make it so hard for me to stop loving you. </span></em><span>Niki thought. Not only was Sunoo fit to be a king, but he was also someone Ni-ki was willing to spend his entire life with.</span></p><p> <em><span>In the end, whatever Sunoo wants would also be what he’d want.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> <span>Sunghoon immediately rushed to the Kim’s mansion riding his horse. The townspeople had looked at the second prince weirdly for his disheveled hair, but he couldn’t be bothered.</span></p><p> <em><span>Who knows how Sunoo had kept his problems from him for so long?</span></em></p><p> <span>But it was all his fault anyway. He should’ve confronted Sunoo before things lead to how they were now.</span></p><p> <span>The second prince arrived at the mansion only to be greeted by Heeseung. The future duke had just finished his lessons and was the only one around to accommodate the prince.</span></p><p> <span>“So, what brings you here?” The older one was confused if there was still reason enough for Sunghoon to still visit them after having failed to woo his sibling. And to be honest, he still doesn’t want him around Sunoo after the younger’s confession. (</span><em><span>That and he was more supportive of Prince Ni-ki).</span></em></p><p> <span>“Where’s Sunoo?” Prince Sunghoon asked worriedly in which Heeseung just pointed at the younger’s own room.</span></p><p> <span>“Take care of him, will you?”</span></p><p> <span>“I will.”</span></p><p> <span>With that, Heeseung took his leave to meet up with Jungwon for their swordsmanship lessons. The prince, on the other hand, entered the all-too-familiar room, glancing every so often at all the treasures Sunoo had collected.</span></p><p> <span>It would be rude to roam the mansion, so he sat down. In front of a crested letter with contents addressed to him.</span></p><p> <em><span>Dear Sunghoon. </span></em><span>It read.</span></p><p> <em><span>And he doesn’t know how to feel about this.</span></em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>“What’s this Sunoo?”</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo fucked up. The second prince was seething as he held the letter that was supposed to be hidden away from him until Sunoo’s disappearance. Luck seems to hate Sunoo’s guts however as the prince found the letter a few chapters and a book earlier. Sunoo doesn’t know how to deal with the whole situation seeing the unreadable face Sunghoon had been presenting.</span></p><p> <em><span>Was it anger? Was it disappointment?</span></em></p><p> <span>Sunoo can’t identify what was going on in Sunghoon’s mind.</span></p><p> <span>“For the nth time, Kim Sunoo of the respected Kim family, what were the contents pertaining to?” Sunghoon asked once more, as he tried to make sense of whatever was happening. He arrived here with a heavy heart, yet the letter only exacerbated the uncomfortable feeling looming in his chest.</span></p><p> <span>“It is what it is, my prince,” Sunoo responded, head hanging low, as he tried to avoid eye contact with the second prince.</span></p><p> <span>“It is what it is?” Sunghoon lets out a chuckle. He turns around with his fingers massaging his temple. It was obvious that the prince was about to cry yet the heat of the moment made Sunoo oblivious to that fact.</span></p><p> <span>“What do you mean by that?!” The prince shouted. It was the very first time he saw how vulnerable the second prince was. The tears have long started streaming down his eyes as he continued to pry on what the letter meant.</span></p><p> <span>Thousands of thoughts had long invaded his mind. But what strike him the most was Sunoo’s disappearance.</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo, on the other hand, doesn’t know what to do. After being too attached to the prince, he doesn’t know how to deal with the whole situation anymore. He deviated too much from the original story, in the sake of saving Sunghoon. But based on what he was seeing right now, he doesn’t know if he chose the right decision.</span></p><p> <span>“Are you really marrying Prince Ni-ki?” Sunoo was now taken aback by the sudden question. It was an unavoidable topic anyway.</span></p><p> <span>“Yes.”</span></p><p> <span>“Why?”</span></p><p> <span>“It is as you understood in the letter.”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Don’t.”</span></em><span> Sunghoon’s voice softens. Sunoo looks up as if the former’s melancholic answer compelled him from doing so. The prince’s hair had now been disheveled and his face looked like a complete mess.</span></p><p> <span>“</span><em><span>Kim Sunoo, please don’t.” </span></em><span>The prince slowly made his way to Sunoo, as if he wanted to take him into his arms. The plea was enough to snap the latter back to his senses. </span><em><span>Enough to make him stupidly brave.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>“Why? Answer me Prince Sunghoon, why?” </span></em><span>With that, Sunghoon stopped for a moment. At this point, Sunoo was the one fighting back his tears. The two don’t know how the whole argument has escalated to this but who cares. They were young boys, too caught up in the moment to understand the feelings they had been harboring for each other.</span></p><p> <span>“Why? You don’t love him do you.” Sunghoon shouted which fueled the anger within Sunoo even more.</span></p><p> <span>“I don’t, but I’m doing this for the kingdom.”</span></p><p> <span>“And who asked you to do that? Nobody did.”</span></p><p> <span>“Why does that matter to you?”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Because I like you,” </span></em><span>Sunghoon responded.</span></p><p> <span>“</span><em><span>For a long time now.” </span></em><span>He added. The prince silently resigned and sat on the chair that had long been unoccupied since they started arguing with each other. He remembered all those years of pining towards the younger. He never knew how much Sunoo really mattered to him until a few years ago.</span></p><p> <span>When he was all alone in the dark, with no light by the end of the tunnel, Sunoo had always been there. From the harsh lessons to the enjoyable moments, his vision tunnels towards the bright boy, whose light blinds everyone who wishes to stare a bit too long. And though this light had excused himself from the public eyes, Sunghoon can’t help to gravitate towards him. </span><em><span>Like the moon to its world.</span></em></p><p> <span>He knew he fell too deep. When he started seeing Sunoo’s shadows in every corner of his room. He shouldn’t be feeling something towards one of his closest friends, but it was too late. How he wished that there was a warning sign for this wretched feeling. </span><em><span>But there wasn’t.</span></em></p><p> <span>So, he kept it within him. Hoping that the feeling subsides as they grow old. Maybe Sunoo would marry one day and finally be happy with someone by his side. But before he knew it, Sunghoon allowed greed to take over. He had hoped it was him that would be by Sunoo’s side.</span></p><p> <span>And as a million thoughts ran around Sunghoon’s head, the younger on the other hand, stayed standing still, exactly on where he was. He doesn’t know what to make use of this information. He finally understood what this unfamiliar feeling in his chest was.</span></p><p> <em><span>Love.</span></em></p><p> <span>Though he admired Sunghoon a lot, it was never love. But he is Kim Sunoo, Both the college freshmen and the patron of the working class. He wasn’t two different consciences in a single body, but he was both at the same time.</span></p><p> <em><span>“So please, give me a reason good enough to set you free,”</span></em><span> Sunghoon spoke up first. Eyes still teary from the exchange of words.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I was doing it for you.”</span>
</p><p> <span>“For me?”</span></p><p> <span>“Yes.”</span></p><p> <span>“Why?”</span></p><p> <span>“It’s too much to explain.”</span></p><p> <span>“Then make it simple for me.”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Because I love you too.”</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> <span>The dungeon was all-too-familiar to Sunoo yet he was still scared of the eerie vibes the passage gives off. Thankfully, the second prince was holding his hand firmly, reminding him that he would be here every step of the way.</span></p><p> <span>After the short argument (and sudden confession) that they had with each other, Sunghoon finally gathered his wits and started to let his mind take over. And though Sunoo had explained the contents to the prince, Sunghoon tunneled over the idea of warfare (and maybe marriage).</span></p><p> <span>“What are we doing here again?” Jungwon spoke. After his lesson, he decided to visit his best friend’s house but what shocked him was seeing his best friend’s three suitors in the Kim household all gathered in one place. The knight, the merchant, and the prince.</span></p><p>
  <span> “I think Sunoo is the prettiest Kim.” Jungwon had said to Heeseung beforehand and Heeseung just nodded. They proceeded to Sunoo’s room where they saw two beet red faces sitting quite far from each other (Heeseung also saw they cried but he wasn’t one to pry).</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And now they are here, walking towards the end of the tunnel in order to find out the whole deal with the secret lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I think Sunoo’s hiding some kind of treasure.” Jay guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, I think that’s a torture chamber.” Heeseung relayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?” Ni-ki asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “With the amount of information Sunoo has, I wouldn’t be shocked,” Jake responded which made Sunoo’s head turn immediately towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “The future of the kingdom is mad.” Jungwon teased and Sunoo was literally about to fight him if not for Sunghoon who held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We’re here.” Jungwon reminded which made the group of seven boys turn towards the metal door tall enough to allow access for them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sunoo broke away from them as he inserted the key he found from the picture frame he opened. He turns his head towards the group before finally opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Perhaps saving the world would be much easier now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span>They were supposed to enact the plan today. One which involved enticing all the nobility to support Sunghoon’s cause. The seven men, who had their own parts to play, were meeting within the Kim’s household early in the morning. Sunoo had been thorough the entire time that there wouldn’t have been any sort of inconvenience, minor or major.</span></p><p> <em><span>Yet he wasn’t prepared for this.</span></em></p><p> <span>He waked up, in a much smaller room than usual, from a faint knocking from his door. Sunoo glanced within the four corners of the wall. </span><em><span>Had he secretly drunk an illusion potion? </span></em><span>He wondered. It would take a few more seconds before he realized why the room had been too familiar.</span></p><p> <em><span>It was his collegiate dorm.</span></em></p><p> <span>Memories of last night’s final rundown came rushing back at him. Jake and Jay were busy crafting letters addressed towards the powerful merchants who would be a great help for them. Heeseung and Jungwon bid goodbye before they met up with a bunch more nobles in some party. Even Ni-ki was reading, considering all the political jargon before he takes part of the activity. And Sunghoon was beside Sunoo all along, giving small whispers of assurance that everything would be great the day after.</span></p><p> <em><span>But it somehow isn’t.</span></em></p><p> <span>Three more knocks from the door brought Sunoo back to reality. He was back, in the real world. No more Jungwon. No more Heeseung. </span><em><span>No more Sunghoon.</span></em><span> It seemed like time hasn’t passed by. The ramen cup he refused to throw away was still on his desk. He rushed towards the door to check out whoever brought him back to reality.</span></p><p> <span>“Hey. I’m sorry to bother you. I guess I would be your roommate. My name is…”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Yang Jungwon.” </span></em><span>Sunoo responded, with a teary eye as if he couldn’t believe whatever was happening right now.</span></p><p>
  <span>       “Oh. I guess they told you my name already.”</span>
</p><p><span>       “Do – do you know my – my name</span><em><span>,</span></em><span>”</span> <span>Sunoo can’t help but stutter. Who wouldn’t? The Jungwon he knew had existed as Sunoo’s closest confidant in </span><em><span>The Other World</span></em><span>. He wasn’t supposed to exist on this same one.</span></p><p>
  <span>       “Oh yeah! Sunoo-hyung!” Jungwon replied, beaming a dimpled smile. The response reminded Sunoo of how Jungwon would address him every time they decided to ditch their lessons on politics just to eat on the bakery downtown. Everything was just overwhelming, so he did what he found was the best way to deal with the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       He ran.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sunoo-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sunoo-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He’s running as fast as he could. The campus was big enough to immerse himself into, and if he kept on turning, he was pretty sure Jungwon would get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sunoo-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Please wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       He’s not even sure why the younger was following him. All he knows is that he can’t deal with this situation right now. He can’t bring himself to face Jungwon when he’s not even sure of what’s happening in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “Sunoo-hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sunoo managed to lose Jungwon, as he sat on the cold pavement of some secluded path between two different buildings. There’s only so much that he could take in before he broke down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he decided to cover himself, head buried on his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Sunoo-hyung?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Jungwon somehow sounded so different. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gone was the voice that kept on screaming his name. Jungwon sounded worried, scared even. Sunoo looked up, taking note of his current surrounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       “Are you ok Sunoo-hyung?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       Sunoo didn’t respond and he just gave Jungwon a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       He was back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       Sunoo was back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       And he’d like to believe that he really was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> <span>The Eastern Continent’s final warship has finally left the Northern’s port. After two whole months of political tension, the problem between the Western continent and the Northern continent finally ceased. The Northians managed to win as the Westerners would have to pay an incredible sum of money (the scholars think it would take them at least ten more decades to recuperate with the losses).</span></p><p> <span>Ni-ki bid goodbye, he felt like he wanted to stay here for a much longer time </span><em><span>because he believed that he still had a chance with Sunoo</span></em> <span>after he felt useful once in his entire life.</span></p><p> <span>And with Friday comes the weekly gathering of the so-called </span><em><span>Noble </span></em><em><span>Seven </span></em><em><span>Six.</span></em><span> The group managed to forcefully bring the council into submission and prevent further losses for the Kingdom. Ni-ki was usually the one who’d arrive the latest among them, so he planned on surprising them with the same cake that </span><em><span>Sunoo had bought him</span></em><span> he ate a few weeks prior to his arrival.</span></p><p> <span>“What’s up, everybody!” He came barging in, and the four boys who were present did not even bat an eye. </span><em><span>Sunoo and</span></em><span> Jake’s eyes rolled on the youngest’s antics. </span><em><span>They were </span></em><span>He was pretty used to how the oriental prince have acted that he truly believed he isn’t Ni-ki if he didn’t do something out of the blue.</span></p><p> <span>“Hey! I brought cake. You should be thankful Jake-hyung.” He brought down the cake, eyeing everyone in the room.</span></p><p> <em><span>Weird.</span></em><span> Jungwon was still not around.</span></p><p><em><span>       On the corner of his eyes, he found </span></em><b>Sunghoon</b> <em><span>who </span></em><b>draped his arms all over</b><em><span> Sunoo. </span></em><b>Ni-ki</b><em><span> would like to believe that the reason he stayed was that he genuinely liked being an ambassador </span></em><b>and</b><em><span> that there were more things he could do here. But he </span></em><b>laughed</b><em><span> at how pitiful he was. </span></em><b>He</b><em><span> knew that he had </span></em><b>wanted to</b><em><span> see Sunoo’s blinding smile more frequently than he could. Even if that meant he had to </span></em><b>tease the latter.</b></p><p>
  <span>       “Well thank you for that.” The North’s prince responded and Ni-ki swore he would have punched the older if his face wasn’t so important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       The door opened, signaling the arrival of their final member. They had expected that it would just be another usual gathering involving them. But behind Jungwon stood Sunoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       And slowly like dominoes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything fell into place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “What happened?” Sunoo’s question was simple enough. Based on Jungwon’s stories, two months have already passed by and their plan was successful without any hitch. It made Sunoo wonder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had he not mattered at all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>       “The Western Continent finally conceded,” Sunghoon stated, carefully. More than anyone, he felt the worse. He was supposed to treasure </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunoo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If everyone forgot Sunoo, he should be the one to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>       But he didn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt nauseous and was even more worried about Sunoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “That’s good.” Sunoo flashed a smile, but the atmosphere had been too heavy to continue any sort of conversation. Heeseung hated himself so much that he couldn’t help but cry in the midst of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       “I’m sorry,” Heeseung said before the others started to cry themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>It had been a whole month since the incident happened. Ever since then, Sunghoon had never left Sunoo’s side. The younger, on the other hand, had been much more distant. They often found Sunoo staring towards the horizon like he was thinking. It was weirder everyone had called them the </span><em><span>Noble Seven </span></em><span>like nothing ever happened.</span></p><p> <span>“Do you think he’d start laughing like he used to before?” Jungwon asked Heeseung. After their swords practice, Jungwon couldn’t help himself but how was his best friend nowadays.</span></p><p> <span>“Let’s give him time.” The older said before he entered the younger’s room. As they arrived, he stared at Jungwon’s desk.</span></p><p> <span>“When did you take these?” Heeseung asked as he held a bunch of pictures that Jungwon had of Sunoo. There were also a bunch of notes scattered everywhere on the table. </span><em><span>Like he was desperate.</span></em></p><p> <span>‘Sunoo likes the flavor red velvet the most.’</span></p><p> <span>‘Sunoo is older by one year.’</span></p><p> <span>‘Sunoo likes it whenever I sing for him.’</span></p><p> <span>‘Sunoo is part of the Noble SEVEN.’</span></p><p> <span>“When did you write this?” Heeseung asked another question, even if the first one wasn’t answered.</span></p><p> <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Jungwon responded, he then sat on a chair and made one more note.</span></p><p> <span>‘Sunoo is my best friend.’</span></p><p> <span>“Then why did you write them?”</span></p><p> <em><span>“Because I must remember him when everyone else forgets,” </span></em><span>Jungwon said.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our memories together should never be forgotten, as long as I live. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp,,, here comes the angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <em><span>“Let’s break-up.” </span></em><span>Sunoo responded, after much contemplation. The prince deserved someone better, someone, who would not leave him behind, someone who would always stay by his side. And that someone could never be Sunoo.</span></p><p> <span>A few days after he came back to the real world, Sunoo had been receiving glimpses of Earth. Different scenarios of him being a college student with Jungwon had flooded his dreams ever since.</span></p><p> <span>It is as if the universe is telling him something.</span></p><p> <span>Telling him to come home.</span></p><p> <em><span>Because this world was never his, to begin with.</span></em></p><p> <span>“Was there anything I did wrong?” Sunghoon teared up. He was not expecting this at all. The plan was to propose and get married as soon as possible. The prince had always noticed that Sunoo had been anxious of disappearing every so often. </span><em><span>Maybe Sunoo was really going to leave them once and for all.</span></em></p><p> <span>“Please Sunoo tell me where I went wrong.” Sunghoon fell to his feet. His eyes are brimming with tears as he continued to plead for Sunoo to stay.</span></p><p> <span>“You didn’t do anything wrong Sunghoon.”</span></p><p> <span>“Then why? Why are you leaving me?”</span></p><p> <span>“I would have stayed if I wanted to. But I wouldn’t.”</span></p><p> <span>“Then please, stay with me, until you leave.”</span></p><p> <span>“…”</span></p><p> <span>“…”</span></p><p> <span>“Ok.”</span></p><p>
  
</p><p> <span>Phones were buzzing and the sun was shining as Jungwon suffocates Sunoo with his pillow in an attempt to wake the latter up.</span></p><p> <span>“Wake up Sunoo. You have a literature class in an hour.” Sunoo then trashes around and tries to strangle Jungwon as soon as he woke up.</span></p><p> <span>“You should be lucky that I love you or else I would have strangled you.”</span></p><p> <span>“You wouldn’t.”</span></p><p> <span>“I would.”</span></p><p> <span>“You still need me because my boyfriend is nice enough to let you carpool with us.”</span></p><p> <span>“You’re right.”</span></p><p> <span>Sunoo stands up and decides to have his breakfast. A year has passed after the incident with </span><em><span>The Other World</span></em><span> and Sunoo would like to think that it was just a dream. A long dream.</span></p><p> <span>Over the past year, he met Jungwon, who was now his best friend, Jay, who is apparently Jungwon’s boyfriend, and Heeseung, who used to be his tutor now a closest senior. Jake and Ni-ki might have been non-existent in this world as Sunoo never got the chance to even overhear their names in other people’s conversations.</span></p><p> <em><span>Sunghoon too. </span></em><span>Out of all the people he wanted to meet, Sunghoon was definitely at the top of his list. How much would he had changed compared to Prince Sunghoon.</span></p><p> <span>Maybe some other time, they would meet. When the universe finally allows them. But for today, Sunoo has a literature class to attend to.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BONUS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> <span>“I finally found you.”</span></p><p> <span>It took Sunghoon six years to finally meet the man that had been flooding his dreams ever since. At the age of eighteen, Sunghoon had dreamt of daisies and sunflowers. A kingdom near the icecaps, north of a continent. Parties with extravagant suits and dresses.</span></p><p> <span>At age nineteen, Sunghoon remembers falling in love with Sunoo. He remembered how they danced under the moonlight, as a piece of slow music accompanies the midnight ambiance. He remembers tears falling in both of their eyes as they say their final goodbyes.</span></p><p> <span>At age twenty, Sunghoon remembers Jungwon getting called insane. The younger had been calling out someone’s name yet no one knew who they really were. Sunghoon would recall how the world was against him and Jungwon for remembering Sunoo when no one else ever did.</span></p><p> <span>At age twenty-one, Sunghoon remembers Heeseung’s marriage. How the world started to fall apart as an empty piece leaves a huge plothole behind. Everyone remembers Sunoo, but no one remembers how he disappeared.</span></p><p> <span>At age twenty-two, Sunghoon stopped dreaming of them. He would like to believe that in his past life, he had been a prince and had fallen in love with someone named Sunoo. He would like to believe that in this world, Sunoo exists as well. But he wouldn’t just go actively searching for him. Because at age twenty-two, Sunghoon believes that if destiny would want them to meet each other, they would.</span></p><p> <span>Now aged twenty-three, Sunghoon feels his world stop as he stares towards the guy in front of him. Jake had dragged him out of the house after coming back to Korea and he did not expect that he would meet Sunoo immediately.</span></p><p> <span>“Are you perhaps, Sunghoon?” Sunoo asks, eyes wide.</span></p><p> <span>“Sunoo?” Sunghoon responds, a bit excited, expectant.</span></p><p> <span>“Sunghoon.” Sunoo says, tears flowing, smile widening.</span></p><p> <span>“Sunoo.” The older states, before he came for a hug.</span></p><p> <span>The universe may have been unkind for the first lives of Sunoo and Sunghoon, but they certainly gave this last one a happy end.</span></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED THIS AU. I MIGHT HAVE A NEW ONE SOON BUT IDK WHEN</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u can dm me on twitter @httpsunhoon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>